


One out of two

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is only mentioned, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt, I wanted this to be sad, Loss, Lung Cancer, Major character death - Freeform, fixed, im sorry, missing person, new version, post hawk moth, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: It was never the same without him. She should be used to this by now, but she couldn't help it. Every day was a constant struggle for her not to think about the past. Not to think about him.Four years have passed since Hawk Moth was defeated and his true identity as Gabriel Agreste was revealed.That was also the time when Adrien Agreste disappeared without a trace. It didn’t took Marinette long to realize that without him there will be no Chat Noir either.





	One out of two

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fixed version of previous fic. Sorry I had to delete the first one because I changed my mind about few things. I added whole fic, so this is way bigger than first version. I hope you'll like it. I had bad couple of months and here you have it.  
> There will be second part.

It was never the same without him. She should be used to this by now, but she couldn't help it. Every day was a constant struggle for her not to think about the past. Not to think about him.  
Four years have passed since Hawk Moth was defeated and his true identity as Gabriel Agreste was revealed.  
That was also the time when Adrien Agreste disappeared without a trace. It didn’t took Marinette long to realize that without him there will be no Chat Noir either.

Every now and then Parisian tabloids, especially when they were out of new gossips, had brought up Agreste’s case. It was cruel what they did, trying to entertain the masses by writing about a family tragedy. Marinette hated them for doing so and hated herself for reading every one of those articles. Deep down she believed that maybe she will find out something new. She desperately needed some kind of information, even the smallest one. But it was only gossips and lies. Nevertheless it was slowly killing her, ripping her, already badly wounded, heart into pieces. She knew too well that she should let go already, because she was probably waiting for a dead man.  
She spent too many nights wandering through Paris, waiting for a familiar sound of golden bell ringing, glimmer of cat like eyes, but it was all for nothing.  
She desperately wanted answers but all she got was only more questions.

Three months after Ladybug unmasked Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste was sentenced to prison, charged with various terrorist attacks, putting civilians in danger and many acts of vandalism. France's law didn’t have regulations about magical super villains so judges had to improvise. Marinette had to testify only once, as a Ladybug but Adrien had to do this twice - as himself and as Chat Noir. Marinette could only imagine how hard and nerve wrecking could that be. Back then she was so confused and dead tired to notice how her best friend and partner desperately needed help. And when she finally realized that, he was long gone.  
At first everybody was sure that Adrien will come back eventually, but weeks changed into months and then years and he was still missing.  
School year had come to an end and then, after oddly peaceful summer, came another. With his house locked and abandoned, his father hidden from the public eye, the empty seat in front of Marinette was the last sign that Adrien ever existed.  
On the night of Adrien’s 18th birthday Marinette couldn't sleep. He was missing for an almost a year now and press was increasingly reporting about his presumable death. She didn’t want to hear that about that because she still believed that he was out there somewhere. She spent all day remembering every little detail about Adrien. Checking if it was still in her memory. His smile, his eyes, the way he talked and walked. She would have never guessed that the thing she would miss the most was his awkward flirting and stupid cat puns.  
And when the night fell upon the city, she made her mind and called Tikki. Kwami didn’t need an explanation where they were heading. She knew her wielder too well.  
Ten minutes later Marinette found herself all alone in the Agreste mansion. Everything was covered in dust and Adrien’s room was a total mess. All of his clothes were thrown out from the closet to the floor. It looked like he was packing in a great hurry. Marinette walked slowly as if she was afraid somebody would hear her footsteps. But she was the only living and breathing being in this big and empty house.  
There was no clue where Adrien went. Nothing which would led Mari on his track. She has searched his every pocket and drawer but it seemed that he hadn't left her anything useful.  
Marinette collapsed on the floor, not being able to hold back the tears.  
She felt betrayed and cheated. Him leaving like that, without even a single word was heartbreaking.  
After all those years of friendship she deserved some kind of explanation. There was not even a stupid note.  
Mari took one of his shirts which was lying on the floor and hugged it. “I hate you… I really… really hate you…” she mumbled into the fabric between sobs.  
His absence was almost physically painful. Marinette felt, and it was even stronger when she was Ladybug, that she is missing something. Like somebody took half of her body. She was off balance even more than usual and couldn't sleep properly. There were times that she would wake up in the dead of night, gasping for air like she was drowning.  
She took Adrien’s shirt with her, not really sure why. Nobody knew that she kept a big box inside her closet containing all items somehow connected to Adrien. Physical evidences. Her own lucky charms.

Ladybug collapsed, panting through her gritted teeth. She had made a mistake. A terrible mistake.  
Which may cost her own life.  
She couldn't sit in her apartment and just watch. People were in danger, so she had to act fast.  
It was Ladybug’s job to protect the city.  
Terrorists had attacked the shopping mall in the centre of the town and took hostages. There were five of them and they all had guns and explosives. The police surrounded the building but couldn't enter because they were afraid about lives of civilians who were still inside. Only Ladybug could sneak inside unnoticed. It was reckless and extremely dangerous but she did it anyway.  
Second before the anti-terrorism squad stormed the building, she got shot. She was trying to help civilians to get to safety, when she was discovered by one of the terrorists. It was the first time somebody pointed a gun at her.  
People say that when facing a mortal danger you see your whole life flashing right in front of your eyes, but Marinette had only one thought - Adrien.  
She tried to run, but was too slow. A bullet hit her in the thigh, ripping her suit. It felt like being pierced by a red hot metal rod.  
It was truly a miracle she made it to her apartment. She pushed away journalists and paramedics and zipped away. The only thing in her mind was to get home, to safety. She couldn't let her transformation fall off of her in front of the whole city.  
Ladybug jumped through a half open window and tumbled down to the floor. Pink light flashed over her, leaving Marinette in her pajamas.  
“Tikki!” called the girl frantically looking around. The little red creature landed on her open palm. “Are you hurt? Do we need to call Master Fu?!”  
Tikki looked really weak and pale but managed to shake her tiny head.  
“Mari, I’m ok… oh no your leg!”  
The dark stain on her pants was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second.  
White panic exploded in her stomach. She has never been injured so bad before. Yes, Akumas had bruised and scratched her but none of them had guns.  
She pressed both her palm to her thigh, trying to focus and gather her thoughts. There was nobody she could call for help. Nobody she could trust… She was all alone in this. There was no more partner who would drop everything and came to rescue her. She couldn't let fear to take over her. Not now.  
Mari dragged herself to the bathroom, leaving a bloody trail on the carpet. Luckily she had a fully equipped first aid kit. She ripped her pants just to see how deep the wound was. The bullet went through her leg, about ten centimetres above the knee, missed the bone but made a deep cut in the flesh.  
Her hands were shaking so much that she was barely holding the bandage. Swearing and sobbing Mari managed to stop the bleeding and secure the wound with lots two rolls of bandages. When she finished, she collapsed on the floor and curled up into tight ball.  
“I can’t do this… I’m not strong enough...” she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. “I can’t do this alone…”

Marinette placed an old ceramic tea pot on the table and seated herself on one of the cushions.  
“How are you feeling today, Master Fu?”  
“Today is better. The rain finally stopped so my knees don’t hurt… at least not so much…”  
Mari, who was just about to take a sip of tea from the cup, stopped her hand midway and shoot him a questioning look.  
“Do you remember to take your pills?”  
Master Fu, who was feeding kwamis bits of his cake, acted as if he didn’t hear Marinette’s question. But she knew him too well to fall for this trick again. After all she had been coming here for two years now. At first she wanted to advise but she stayed because she saw that he was old and sick and needed help. Plus thanks to his knowledge she was learning more and more about her miraculous and it’s history.  
“I know you don’t like them and you prefer natural treatments but this medicine helps you.” Mari pursued on. “Master Fu, please just try taking them for like a week. If they won’t work, I’ll give up.”  
He finally looked at her.  
“You never give up on anything, my dear Ladybug” smiled the old man and Marinette chuckled, outstretching her arm to let Tikki land on her palm.  
“That’s what it means being a superhero, right old turtle?”  
With no villain Ladybug wasn't really needed but she still remained the last sentinel of Paris. Master Fu, now 190 years old, never asked her to hand over her miraculous. They both knew, although they had never spoken about that, that Ladybug had one last mission to fulfill.  
“You could be more selfish from time to time, you know?”  
“I was one time and look what happened…” Marinette trailed off, angry at herself for saying this at out loud. She stood up and snatched a half empty pot from the table. “I… I’ll make more tea…”  
Master Fu watched her for a while, as she walked around his kitchen looking for oolong tea can and spoons.  
Master Fu got up too and followed her to the kitchen, Tikki and Wayzz perched on his arm.  
“Ladybug… You came here today for a reason, is that right?”  
Marinette froze. Well it’s not like it was something unusual for her to drop by in the middle of the week but in fact she had a motive coming here. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was something in the way she moved that showed how nervous she was? Of course Master Fu, who was an excellent observer, couldn't help but notice.  
“I’m always here for a reason, Master Fu.”  
“But today… it’s different, am I right?”  
Marinette finally turned around and opened her mouth, but then hesitated.  
She had spoken about Adrien with Master Fu only once. Back then she believed that she could find him using a power of her miraculous. After all they were, as she thought back then, soulmates. Sadly there was no magical GPS system which could show her where Chat Noir was.  
Back then Master Fu refused to give her any, even the smallest scrap of information where she could find Adrien. “Ladybug, a man’s journey is his own” he said as if that was an argument ending all further discussions.  
After months of frantic search for him as Ladybug as well as Marinette, she came to one, really painful conclusion. Maybe she couldn’t find him, because she never loved him? Well she thought she did, but maybe her crush wasn’t anything more than crazy fan adoration?  
Later that day Marinette took all photos of Adrien off her walls, changed her wallpaper to photo of her parents at their second honeymoon trip. She felt ashamed of herself for not noticing that her long lost crush and her best friend were in fact the same person. It was like she didn’t knew anything about him at all.  
Since that day Marinette stopped talking about Adrien or Chat Noir with anyone.  
“I guess I can’t hide my emotions as good as I thought...” sighed Marinette, reaching out for Tikki to land on her hand. “Yes, Master Fu, I came here today to ask you something.”  
Her eyes darted to the black box where remaining miraculouses laid hidden. Marinette never asked if there was black cat’s ring there too. She was afraid to ask this question because no matter what answer would be, it won’t ease her pain of losing her partner. Either Adrien took his miraculous or left it behind, it didn’t change the fact he set off on the journey on his own and didn’t trust her enough to tell where or why he had to do this.  
Mari took a deep breath and then blurted out what was on her mind for months.  
“I want ask you to designate new miraculous holders…”

 

Gabriel Agreste was dying.  
When the story hit the news suddenly everyone in Paris remembered about Agreste family, but seemed like nobody sympathized with Gabriel. All Parisians agreed that he deserved that faith.  
Marinette thought so too yet she was the only person who decided to visit him regularly since he got transferred to the hospital.  
He didn’t react when she entered his isolation ward. She put a box of pastries on the table and started bustling around, not paying attention to Gabriel who was following her with his eyes.  
As a punishment for abusing his miraculous powers his body became vulnerable to many diseases. Right now late stage cancer was consuming his heart and lungs. There was no way he would recover from that. He was getting weaker and weaker every day.  
Given he had no close family and all his so called friends had left him when he was sentenced to prison, Mari was the only one who took care of him. Alya and Nino sometimes came with her, but neither of them felt moral obligation as Mari did.  
“And here you are again mademoiselle Dupain - Cheng.”  
His voice was hoarse and only a bit louder than a whisper.  
“Yes, here I am” Mari responded, stopping reading his medication list.  
He took off his oxygen mask. Since last year he wasn’t able to get up of his bed without someone's help.  
“Funny how life goes, don’t you think, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” He wheezed, not averting his pale eyes off of her. “I threatened your life many times yet in my final hour you’re the only one who remembers about me.”  
Marinette flinched at the sarcasm ringing in his voice but remained silent.  
“You could kill me now and nobody would mind, you know?” he said unexpectedly, nodding in the direction of the machines which helped him breathe. “I was such pain in your neck for the longest time and now I’m just a one switch away from death. Why won’t you do it, Ladybug?”  
Marinette turned around, chewing on her lips. She couldn't believe that this old fool tried to provoke her like this. Every now or then when he was in a bad mood or the meds weren’t working, Gabriel would change mentally into Hawk Moth once again.  
“I could do that but I won’t” she hissed, narrowing her eyes. “I’m not a murderer.”  
“Or you’re afraid that you’ll be nothing without me? What kind of a superhero doesn’t have his villain?”  
“Don’t think so highly of yourself, monsieur Agreste. There are plenty of bad guys out there just waiting for me to catch them. You’re sick and weak pitiful old man.”  
Gabriel fell silent after her words and went back to looking through the window.  
It took him a whole month to speak to Mari again. She usually came once a week and didn’t care if he was talking to her or not. She treated this as her duty not as something she would enjoy so didn’t expect nice conversation. Sometimes he was asleep and she preferred him that way. It was painful enough watching him struggle to stay alive without hearing all those nasty things he was saying, when his villain mode was kicking in.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
It was late January and his room, despite open curtains, was dark and gloomy. She brought pastries again. His bed was moved closer to the window so he could watch the snow fall. Before Marinette entered Gabriel’s room, nurses stopped her in the corridor and informed that monsieur was “acting weird” since last week. Mari just thanked them for the information, not sure what to say. Ever since she had met him, his behavior could be classified as “weird”. Being a neglecting parent, horrible boss and spending almost all his time fighting two teenagers over a magical jewellery – it was all normal for him. So now, when he was silent or rude, those were the most humane things she noticed in Gabriel.  
“I’m cutting the cake for you to…”  
“Don’t play dumb, girl.”  
Mari sighed, trying to focus on a lemon cake she was putting on a small paper plate. No she won’t let him provoke her this time. She won’t answer even if he’ll be awful like that time when he poured all cup of juice on her head.  
“You’re doing this for him, don’t you?”  
She looked up, just to see Gabriel smiling. That was something she hasn't seen for a very long time. She remained silent, kinda curious what he will say next. It felt like he was more Gabriel than a Hawk Moth today. Since she came he hasn't called her Ladybug yet.  
“You’re doing this for Adrien.”  
Marinette nodded silently, handing him the plate. Having such an advanced stage of cancer Gabriel decided to drop his strict diet and just enjoy the food before he dies.  
“When he’ll come back he will surely take my place and…”  
“No, he won’t, mademoiselle Dupain - Cheng.”  
She froze, scared of how unfamiliarly sober his voice sounded. It has been days since he was this conscious and clear minded. It was like he was his old self again.  
“I’m afraid that my son won’t be back.”  
Every bit of Marinette screamed in protest at his words but she did say absolutely nothing. Mainly because she was terrified hearing her own worst fear being said out loud.  
“You know… in a way we’re similar. We both lost somebody due to miraculouses powers… We both know what it’s like to never be sure what happened with our loved ones…”  
Marinette put down her paper plate. Suddenly she has lost all her appetite.  
“No…”  
“Pardon?”  
“No, monsieur Agreste, you’re wrong. We’re nothing alike” Marinette said in a flat voice. “Yes they both disappeared but I accepted that. Adrien must have had a reason to act as he did… I would never put an innocent people's lives in danger just too... ”  
“Marinette… What if I told you that I know the way to bring Adrien back? It's an easy way and you alone can do it. You can be with him, touch him and hear his voice again…”  
Mari felt her whole body tensing.  
“You do?!” she breathed, acting before thinking.  
Gabriel’s laugh was cold and humourless and made her heart sank. That was the moment when Marinette finally realized, that Gabriel Agreste had already lost his mind long ago along with his wife.  
“See, Marinette? We’re not really that different…”

It was long past midnight when Marinette came back home from work. She was an intern in a small studio where she helped mostly with designing and making wedding gowns. It was hard work, given she also had classes at the university and tried to compete in as much young designers contests she could. She was working her ass off, pursuing her dream to finally make her debut as a fashion designer. Her hard work and determination was slowly paying off. She won couple of awards and participated in few small fashion shows. The fact that she was taking care of Gabriel Agreste and after Adrien’s disappearance tried to help Natalie to manage what was left of Agreste fashion house wasn’t really helping her when it comes to Paris fashion industry. Sometimes she heard gossips about herself, like she was doing this only for the money and tried to take over Gabriel’s fortune. Nobody knew that there was not really much left of this so called fortune After paying off medical bills all that was left was Adrien’s trust fund but even though Gabriel declared that he will never use those money, Mari suspected that soon he would be forced to do so. One month of his treatment was costing him a few thousands of euros. It was like stealing every minute from the death.  
Marinette collapsed on the couch, feeling that she won’t find enough strength to drag herself to the bed and she’ll most likely fell asleep any minute now. The exhaustion from the whole long week had finally hit her. And when her body relaxed, a pulsating headache in her temples, which was making her dizzy all afternoon, lightened a little. A loud, high noise made her sat up straight, ready to fight.  
Luckily it was only her phone. She took it and saw Alya’s photo on the screen.  
“Marinette!” Alya’s voice was practically shaking with excitement. “Mari! I got engaged!”  
Marinette jumped on her feet wide awake now. She made a triumphant sound so loud that Tikki almost fell off of her cushion. “Oh my god!” She breathed while Alya laughed at the other side of the line. “I’m so happy for you! Nino kneeled and all that stuff?”  
“Yeah… Oh my, it was so romantic. Oh and get ready, girl, because you’re gonna be my maid of honor!” Alya’s laughter rang out again. “I still can’t believe it… Nino too… Well he’s still in shock to tell the truth.”  
Marinette smiled to herself, imagining how stressful it had to be for poor Nino to propose. Alya’s voice brought Mari back to earth. “I think he wanted to pop the question earlier but… You know…” Her voice became a whisper now. “He kinda hoped that Adrien will be his best man but… well… I don’t think he’s coming back so...”  
Even though she already knew this, hearing this for the first time from Alya made all Mari’s insides clench. After all she was the one who was always positive that they’ll see Adrien any day. And now if the others lost their hope Mari was all alone in her foolish faith. She sat once again on the couch, because she felt that her legs will give up any second.  
“I need to go. Nino is calling me… oh my god my fianceé is calling me. How does this sound?”  
“Great… simply awesome, future mrs Lahiffe!”  
Alya giggled and then hung up, leaving Marinette curled up in a tight ball. She wasn’t able to make even a tiniest sound. Tikki flew to her and silently nuzzled to the girl’s arm as if she wanted to ease the pain of her chosen one. But even though her good intentions there was nothing she could do. Marinette felt numb, like her whole body was somewhere else. She didn’t realize she was crying until tears started dripping down her cheeks. She wanted to be happy for her best friends, more than anything in this world, except for that tiny voice at the back of her head, telling her that she was the one who should wear a white dress next year. 

She should have said “no” but she didn’t. Partly because she was afraid that Alya would nag her about this for the rest of their lives but also because a small part of Marinette kinda wanted to go.  
The guy was handsome and really nice plus for their date he chose the restaurant which Marinette always wanted to go to. Plus up till now her life was filled with all those obligations, deadlines, stress, responsibilities and all the other bad things, so she kinda felt like she deserved a break. Tikki encouraged her into thinking that.  
Bruno was Nino’s university colleague and was also studying economy. Mari saw him two, maybe three times on the parties organized by Alya and Nino. One time they had great time talking to each other. It turned out that Bruno’s grandfather owned a restaurant so he, like Marinette, spent almost all of his childhood in the kitchen.  
Mari was actually surprised that she was anticipating for this date. Choosing an outfit and preparing took her almost two days. She even did her nails, which was really unusual, because she haven’t been in a beauty salon in ages.  
As she sat in front of the mirror, putting on mascara, Marinette realized that she is really, truly happy right now and that’s was something she hadn't felt for a long time.  
“Tikki am I doing the right thing?” Marinette asked looking through her shoulder at her kwami.  
“You deserve a break, Marinette.”  
“He seems nice, right? I mean… I’m not sure if he’s my type… I don’t really have a type seriously and…” Mari fell silent, biting her lip in frustration.  
“Marinette you don’t owe anybody your life. You can’t spend it waiting.”  
“I know… It’s just I have this feeling… Like I’m breaking somebody’s heart by doing this…”  
Tikki rose in the air and zipped to the girl. “The only person you’re hurting is yourself, Mari. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”  
“Yeah… I guess you’re right…”  
Bruno came to pick her up at seven. He wore a suit and even brought her flowers. Which was a bit old fashioned and nevertheless sweet. Mari liked it very much. Before his arrival she and Tikki agreed that it was Mari’s night only so the girl had left her earrings at home in the little black box. For the first time since she was fifteen Marinette was on her own. And it felt… kinda good actually. It was like finally she was free from being responsible of the whole city. Tonight she was just a normal twenty-one-year-old with a normal life and no secrets.  
“To be honest when I first saw you, I thought you look familiar but I couldn't remember where we had met.” Bruno said and took a sip of his wine. “I’m still not sure…”  
Marinette on the other hand remembered it crystal clear. It was summer five years ago - he was akumatized and tried to change group of boys who bullied him into his servants something absurd like that. He was almost done with them when Marinette caught him. Right now she couldn't remember the details but he was angry at his classmates about something. After Mari purified the Akuma, she talked with him a little, wanting to be sure if he’s ok. What she did remember clearly was the fact that she didn’t pay attention what he was saying because she was worried sick about Chat who had once again sacrificed himself just to protect her.  
Remembering this made Marinette uncomfortable. Trying hard not to think about Adrien right now, she took a sip of her wine, trying to look amused.  
“Well maybe I have a common face?”  
Bruno leaned forward and Mari watched with a gentle smile. He had pretty eyes. Warm brown like hot chocolate. Marinette suddenly got the feeling that she really wanted to look in them a bit longer.  
“Well I don’t think so… I have never seen eyes so beautiful.” Mari’s hand stopped halfway, fork with a small bit of a porkchop hovering millimeters from her lips. “Probably that’s why I remembered you.”  
As the evening went by, Marinette felt more relaxed. He was a really good listener. Even though he knew absolutely nothing about fashion he was eager to learn something and asked many questions which Mari was happy to answer.  
When they left the restaurant the night was still young and neither of them wanted to came back home. Bruno suggested a stroll along Seine. It sounded a little cheesy but Marinette agreed happily not caring about how unoriginal it was. After all they were in Paris - the city of love. People for years have crossed oceans just to kiss under the Eiffel Tower. Why she shouldn't go with the atmosphere once in a while.  
Bruno offered her his arm as they walked. He was tall and walking beside him Mari felt somehow safe.  
“I hope you forgive me, Marinette but I begged Alya to tell me something about you before I asked you out.”  
Mari hummed, smiling sourly. “I bet you didn’t expect such a bomb, right?”  
Bruno looked embarrassed a little but bravely hold her gaze. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted to know more about you.”  
“It’s ok. He was my first love, we weren’t really together… but he was my dear friend and his disappearance hurt me pretty bad…”  
Bruno was silent for a while, as if he was thinking about something. Marinette, knowing what was coming, tried to enjoy this moment of normalness. Evening walks were so underrated. They were probably much better than frantic racing along rooftops.  
“How long has it been?” Bruno finally asked and Marinette shrugged, looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.  
“Long enough to change the longing into anger…” 

 

They called her in the middle of the day, when she was at the university. For the last year she had been expecting that call almost every waking hour. It was like deep down she felt it was coming. She rushed immediately to the hospital. Nino and Alya were already there, waiting for her at Gabriel’s room door. None of them had the courage to enter. Marinette didn’t want to do it too but she did. She had to.  
His room was dim, the only source of light was a small lamp over the bed, closing Gabriel in the spotlight like in a cage. Showing how little his living space was.  
Marinette stepped in the room, eyes fixed at Gabriel’s face. He seemed small, as if he shrunk during couple of last months. His skin was so pale it looked almost transparent. He was awake but his eyes seemed distant. Mari had to came closer to make him notice her.  
“Hello monsieur Agreste…” She whispered. “Your doctor called and…”  
There was a hint of a smile on his face when his eyes finally focused on her face. He took off his oxygen mask, breathing heavily “Marinette…”  
“Don’t say anything… They say you refused to take your medications. Why, monsieur Agreste? Please don’t do that…”  
Gabriel lifted his hand as if he wanted to silence her.  
“No… You need to listen...” He spoke with great difficulty but was determined to say something.  
Mari shook her head. “Please don’t give up…”  
“And wait? For what? A year? Five years?”  
Marinette felt a stab in the heart and had to look away because she couldn't bear the look of his face. She knew too well what he meant by that. It’s been almost five years since Adrien disappeared. Five more years and he’ll be declared dead. No parent wants to see a death certificate of his own child.  
“It’s... better... like that…” Gabriel breathed, closing his eyes. “Listen… Marinette…” Saying only those few sentences made him exhausted. “Don’t look for him… Don't… It’s… dangerous…”  
Marinette leaned forward, trying to catch his hand.  
“But why? Where is he? Do you know?! Is he still alive?!” But Gabriel’s eyes had already lost their focus. She sat at the chair near his bed and waited patiently. Alya and Nino joined her shortly after. Gabriel woke up again but most of the time he was delirious and raved about his wife, Nooroo and son. He begged them for forgiveness, cried and called Ladybug to fight him. It was like he was reliving his life, seeing images and people from the past.  
“Adrien… tell him… I’m… sorry…”  
It was the last thing he said and then lost consciousness completely.  
Alya wept silently, leaning on Nino’s arm and Mari just sat there, numb and petrified. Up till this moment she had never realized what using magic for evil purposes meant. The consequences of misusing the miraculouses was horrible. Marinette had never thought about how big power she had in her hands. And how destructive it was.  
It was long past two a.m. when Marinette woke up. She was dozing off on the chair beside the wall. It took her a few seconds to realize what woke her.  
Gabriel’s heart monitor was making a loud constant beep. She jumped on her feet in the same time when two nurses bursted in the room. Marinette stood there, unable to move, watching him die. Next thing she knew, she was pushed out of the room by the doctor, doors slammed in her face. 

The funeral took place in a cold march morning. There were only few people present at the church including Marinette’s parents but there were no Gabriel’s relatives. Alya and Mari tried to organize the whole thing as private as possible but there were two paparazzis outside the church. Everybody ignored them.  
Gabriel was buried in his family grave at the Père Lachaise Cemetery next to his parents.  
The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain any time. Mari was shaking violently for the whole time, not sure whether from the cold or from the fright. Sabine held her hand for the whole time.  
She spent the rest of the day at her parents house, hiding and ignoring calls from Bruno. Thank god Tikki was at her side the whole time because without her, Mari would have probably gone mad.  
Gabriel Agreste was the last evidence of Adrien’s existence. Without him, she had nothing.

 

“Tikki, spots on!”  
It’s been months, maybe years, Mari couldn't remember but she felt like it was right to do right now. The suit gently hugged her skin, making her feel stronger, confident and simply... happy. This sensation was so wonderful. It was like her body craved for this for a long time. The suit looked different, more mature. Well she wasn't a child anymore.  
There was a thunderstorm coming. The air was somehow electric. It made Marinette’s blood run faster in her veins, making her heart pound like crazy. As she sprinted along the rooftops in the pouring rain, people stopped in their tracks, pointing at her, cheering and calling her name.  
She had to do this, had to show them that she’s still here, waiting and protecting the city. Even though she was all alone and heartbroken with no partner and the villain, she was still their Ladybug. 

 

Spring has finally come to Paris but Marinette was so busy that she barely realized that. Alya tried very hard to remind her to eat and sleep during exam season because she had a habit of forgetting about the world when she was making her designs. One time she worked for almost twenty four hours straight. She nearly collapsed from dehydration.  
It was a warm evening so it was not surprise that many Parisians got the same idea as Mari and Bruno. Cafes and restaurants were crowded with people enjoying first warm days of spring. Mari walked happily along Saint-Germain Bulwar, watching couples on their dates, groups of friends and families through the windows.  
Today, despite this wonderful weather, Mari felt a bit odd. Maybe it was because of the stress or the fact that she hasn’t been sleeping well for the past few weeks. She had those crazy nightmares where something was to hurt her.  
Mari shook her head, trying to chase away memory of her bad dreams.  
No more worrying! No more stress and tears!  
It was spring god damn it! And she, like all ladybugs, loved spring!  
Humming and giggling Marinette almost danced down the street, heading to the café where Bruno was waiting for her. The city was crowded despite late hour. She checked her wristwatch and realized that she was already late. And then, from the corner of her eye she saw movement at the other side of the street.  
Marinette stopped dead in her track, eyes going wide.  
A black blur jumped in crazy speed above her head from one roof to another. Mari wasn’t able to catch even a glimpse of him. One thing for sure - ordinary human couldn't be that fast and agile.  
Was he a friend or a foe? A new villain?  
Her hands felt icy cold. Panic clenching hard her stomach and heart.  
Around her people were screaming, bumping into her and pointing at mysterious figure. When she turned around, she saw dark silhouette in the distance against the full moon. There were something familiar about him, yet totally different. It was… scary.  
There were so many people in the streets that she had to squeeze herself between them. Suddenly somebody bumped into her so hard that she lost balance and fell to her knees. Shooting pain spread along her left calf. Her white dress was stained in bloody red. Mari swore loudly. This was like wake up call for her.  
At this point Marinette’s body reacted instinctively - she started looking frantically for a safe place. “Tikki…”  
As her hand went up to her ear, Marinette realized that she wasn’t wearing her magical earrings. Well she never wore them on the date nights.  
When she got up, the mysterious figure disappeared into the darkness of the night. Mari knew exactly what she had to do. She turned around and started running as fast as she could.


End file.
